


I'm Just Glad To Be Back In Your Arms:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, Lie/Lying, Making Love, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Catherine finally got their happy ending, after they rescued Doris, They got to have a mini celebrations of sorts, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I'm Just Glad To Be Back In Your Arms:

*Summary: Steve & Catherine finally got their happy ending, after they rescued Doris, They got to have a mini celebrations of sorts, What do they talk about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

"Mmmm, I can't remember when the last time I was happy, Just like this", Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he traced patterns along his lover, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins' arm, They were celebrating the fact, that the beautiful brunette had completed her last mission for the **_C.I.A._** , & she was free to resume her life with her hunky man.

 

"Me neither, I am so sorry that I had to lie to you about when I left, I had to keep them from killing you, Besides my parents, You are the most wonderful, & important person to me, Steve, I will be damned, If I lose you too". The Five-O Commander was deeply touched by that, & said choking out, "You are the most important person in my life, Cath, I love you so much, So much", he let out a few tears drip into her hair, as they embraced. She said this to him, reassuring him.

 

"I am here, Steve, I **_am_** here, I can't wait to start our lives together, Whether I am working at Five-O again, or at your future restaurant, or just doing my own gig, Just know that I will always be here for you  & with you, _You_ are the man, I want,  & the man that I love, You are it for me", she said declaring, The Former Seal said, "I love you too, You are it for me too". They ended up making love & having sex for hours.

 

As they were tired & spent from their "activities", They cuddled up together, & Catherine said, "I'm just glad to be back in your arms again", Steve said smiling, as he kissed the top of her head, "I am glad too, Sleep well, My Love". They fell asleep, as they enjoyed their new future together, & looking forward to what else life brings them.

 

The End.


End file.
